Story/Lore
Lore Basics/Existence * The dungeons exist on a demiplane * (Druid? Necromancer? Sorcerer,ess? Wizard?) created the dungeons ** (Elf? Gnome?) * Other followers of Arxsec ** "own" different kinds of dungeons (different personalities, similar to Organization XIII in KH) * is much more reclusive, really doesn't want to be bothered ** Still a respectable person Storyline: Questions to answer * Why are the players here? ** Poofed in by the cult, to: *** learn about their ways *** help the cult practice/develop their dungeons to be better *** keep the cult from stagnating *** potentially recruit new members * What are the players doing here? ** Running through the dungeons (remember, they're also dwellings) created by the cult members ** How often do they run into members of the cult? *** What's it like when they do? **** Earning favor with certain members: a mark is given ***** type: ****** (?) Arcane signature on the skin ****** (?) Badge, sash / single sleeve, or necklace ****** (?) Or, each member does something different ***** (?) assists in traversing dungeons under that member's influence * Who else is here? ** The cult and its leader ** (?) Apprentices ** Other people who are poofed into the dungeons ** Leaks of elemental forces / entities ** (TBD) Some kind of intelligent threat to the cult (nefarious person, demon, or other) *** (?) Wants to disrupt the dungeons *** (?) Wants to steal the incredible power given by the demi-plane (which should probably get a name) *** (?) Uses cunning to create conflict within or to cause mis-guidance/-communication within the cult *** * What are the cult's plans? ** Spread their ways ** Invite new members (both for their god and to simply expand the variety & complexity of their dungeons) ** Improve / add to their existing dungeons * What else does the cult do here? ** How do they members get around? ** How do they access / absorb the power within the demiplane? *** How do they morph / create their dungeons? **** How much effort does it take? **** On what scales can they do this? **** What influence are they able to make on each others' dungeons? **** How much do they know about each others' dungeons, and how prepared are they to traverse them? * What conflict might the cult be experiencing, that the players need to deal with? ** Defeat the nefarious entity (will need to better understand the nature of the dungeons and how to traverse them ** Deal with forces disrupting the dungeons *** Hidden elemental leaks *** Known recurring elementals/plants/monsters, that are intended to be regularly dispatched (metaphorically akin to "mowing the lawn") *** Nefarious threats * Who are the cult? ** What about their appearance is uniform, and what isn't? * What internal interactions might the cult be having / how do certain members feel about other members? ** Strong synergies with other members (that's often how multi-element dungeons are made) ** Generally strong respect and understanding for other members ** Encouraging / persuading other members on how to improve or be more satisfied with their dungeons